Hipgnosis
- Pieces of Eight]] Hipgnosis was an English art design group based in London that specialised in creating cover art for the albums of rock musicians and bands. Notable commissions included work for Pink Floyd (WP), T. Rex (WP), the Pretty Things (WP), Black Sabbath (WP), UFO (WP), 10cc (WP), Bad Company (WP), Led Zeppelin (WP), AC/DC (WP), Scorpions (WP), Yes (WP), The Nice (WP), Emerson, Lake & Palmer (WP), Def Leppard (WP), Paul McCartney (WP) & Wings (WP), the Alan Parsons Project (WP), Genesis (WP), Peter Gabriel (WP), Electric Light Orchestra (WP), the Police (WP), Rainbow (WP), Styx (WP), Pezband, XTC XTC and Al Stewart (WP). Hipgnosis consisted primarily of Cambridge natives Storm Thorgerson and Aubrey Powell, and later Peter Christopherson.The photodesigns of Hipgnosis The Goodbye look. Vermillion Hutchinson Publishing Group. 1982 The group dissolved in 1983, though Thorgerson worked on album designs until his death on 18 April 2013, and Powell works in film and video, most notably with Paul McCartney (WP) and The Who (WP), and is the creative director for both Pink Floyd and its member David Gilmour (WP). -Bloody Tourists]] History In 1968, Thorgerson and Powell were approached by their friends in Pink Floyd (WP) to design the cover for the group's second album, A Saucerful of Secrets(WP). This led to additional work for EMI, including photos and album covers for the Pretty Things (WP), Free (WP), Toe Fat and the Gods. Being film and art school students, they were able to use the darkroom at the Royal College of Art, but when they completed school, they had to set up their own facilities. They built a small darkroom in Powell's bathroom, but shortly thereafter, in early 1970, rented space and built a studio located at 6 Denmark Street. When first starting out, Powell and Thorgerson adopted their name from graffiti they found on the door to their apartment. Thorgerson said they liked the word, not only for punning on "hypnosis," but for possessing "a nice sense of contradiction, of an impossible co-existence, from Hip = new, cool, and groovy, and Gnostic, relating to ancient learning."Thorgerson, S: Hipgnosis • Walk Away René, page 87. Paper Tiger, 1978. , Houses of the Holy]] Hipgnosis gained major international prominence in 1973 with their famed cover design for Pink Floyd's The Dark Side of the Moon (WP). The final design was one of several versions prepared for the band to choose from, but according to drummer Nick Mason, the 'prism/pyramid' design was the immediate and unanimous choice. The record itself was wildly successful—it became one of the biggest-selling and longest-charting albums of all time, putting it in the hands of millions of fans, and it has since been hailed as one of the best album covers of all time (VH1 rated the cover as No. 4, in 2003). After that, the firm became in-demand, and did many covers for high-profile bands and artists such as Led Zeppelin (WP), Genesis (WP), UFO (WP), Black Sabbath (WP), Peter Gabriel (WP), the Alan Parsons Project (WP), and Yes (WP). They also designed the cover for the original UK paperback edition of Douglas Adams' (WP) The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (WP) (Adams would describe Thorgerson as "The best album designer in the world"), as well as the original UK hardcover edition of Wikipedia:Norman Spinrad's Wikipedia:Bug Jack Barron. Wikipedia:Peter Christopherson joined Hipgnosis as an assistant in 1974, and later became a full partner. The firm employed many assistants and other staff members over the years. Of particular note were freelance designers and illustrators Richard Evans, George Hardie, and Richard Manning.discogs, list of albums artists retouched One notable fact was that Hipgnosis did not have a set fee for designing an album cover but instead asked the artists to "pay what they thought it was worth", (The italics are present in the original.) a policy that only occasionally backfired according to Thorgerson in his book on album cover design. Style (WP) - The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway]] Hipgnosis' approach to album design was strongly photography-oriented, and they pioneered the use of many innovative visual and packaging techniques. In particular, Thorgerson & Powell's surreal, elaborately manipulated photos (utilizing darkroom tricks, multiple exposures, airbrush retouching, and mechanical cut-and-paste techniques) were a film-based forerunner of what would, much later, be called photoshopping (WP). Hipgnosis used primarily Wikipedia:Hasselblad medium format cameras for their work, the square film format being especially suited to album cover imagery. Hipgnosis covers were noted for their quirky humour, such as the cover for the Pink Floyd double-LP compilation Wikipedia:A Nice Pair, which featured an array of visual puns. Such humour once angered Jimmy Page (WP) of Led Zeppelin (WP), when Hipgnosis created a visual pun based on "(tennis) racquet"/"(noise) racket" for the album Houses of the Holy (WP). Hipgnosis almost lost Led Zeppelin as a client as a result. Another trademark was that many of their cover photos told "stories" directly related to the album's lyrics, often based on puns or double meanings of words in the album title. Since both Powell and Thorgerson were film students, they often used models as "actors" and staged the photos in a highly theatrical manner. Hipgnosis covers rarely featured artists' photos on the outside, and most were in a Wikipedia:gatefold cover format to provide ample space for their slickly photographed tableaux. Many of Hipgnosis' covers also featured distinctively "high tech" pen and ink logos and illustrations (often by graphic designer George Hardie), stickers, fancy inner sleeves, and other packaging bonuses. One of the unique extras created by Hipgnosis was the specially printed inner sleeve for Led Zeppelin's Wikipedia:In Through the Out Door LP, a "black and white" affair that magically turned to colour when dampened with water (tying in with the main cover's photographic theme). Discography See also *Category:Album covers by Hipgnosis *Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis References External links * 20 banned music cover images, including Hipgnosis' cover of the Scorpions' Lovedrive and the eponymous Blind Faith album, which wins the award for looking most like a Hipgnosis cover * class=artist|id=p221924/credits|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic album credits * Unofficial Hipgnosis website * Rolling Stone Category:Graphic design studios Category:Pink Floyd Category:Album-cover and concert-poster artists Category:Design companies established in 1968 Category:Design companies disestablished in 1983 Category:1968 establishments in England Category:1983 disestablishments in England